The Doctor is Real
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: England is invited over to Scotland's house. His boss forces him to go. What's worse? He has to miss the season finale of Doctor Who. Includes spoilers for 'The Angels Take Manhattan'.


**A/N: This is COMPLETELY off-topic but I wanted to bring this up. Last night** **was the Superjail season three premiere. I watched it today at lunch, and when I saw it, I realized I'd actually wrote about a canon pairing in the one superjail fic I did. Stingstress is canon. FREAKING STINGRAYXMISTRESS IS CANON. They broke up by the end, but I was weirded out that I actually did a fic with an actually canon pairing.**

**Anyways, Doctor Who and Hetalia. I did this because I watched The Angels Take Manhattan today. Enjoy.**

* * *

Somehow Scotland had convinced England to come over to his house for what his brother referred to as 'brotherly quality time'. England accepted, but only because his boss thought it'd be a good idea to improve relations with Scotland. "You'll stay at his home from Saturday night to Monday morning. I've arranged the whole thing with Scotland's boss." his queen told him.

"This Saturday?" England asked.

The queen nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"That's when the season finale of _Doctor Who_ is." he said.

She blinked. "It's just some ridiculous show. Just tape it and watch it when you get home." she replied.

England frowned. "B-But... fine."

"Good."

England arrived in Scotland at nine at night. "How was your flight?" Scotland asked.

The blond merely growled. "It was terrible and I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed. I assume I'm still staying in my old room?"

Scotland nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight."

England didn't answer as he dragged his one bag up the stairs. In the morning, when England came down, Scotland was already awake. "You're up late. Ah, for you."

England looked at the clock on the wall. It was nine. "I was tired." he said, walking into the kitchen to make tea.

"I know. You didn't even stay up to watch _Doctor Who_." his elder brother said.

The Brit stopped. "I'm sorry?"

"I taped _Doctor Who_ for you since I knew it was coming on last night." the ginger replied. "I was even going to watch it with you."

England gaped. "Really?" he said, shocked. Scotland didn't like _Doctor Who_.

The Scot smiled. "Really. Instead, I just watched it myself."

"Did you now? Was it good?" England asked.

"Oh yes. Especially when Amy and Rory jumped off the Weeping Angel's building to create a paradox to save Manhattan, and the part where the Doctor had to say goodbye to them when they disappeared when they were touched by one of the Angels and River Song decided she'd be the Doctor's companion for a bit."

England glared and covered his ears. "Don't spoil it! I haven't seen it yet!"

Scotland started grinning. "Oh and the part where the Doctor finds out everything that was going to happen because River Song wrote a book about it." he said loudly.

"Stop! You're ruining it!" England cried, agitated.

"It's just a show." Scotland said.

The Brit removed his hands from his ears and curled his hands into fists. "_Just a show_?" he repeated, walking out of the kitchen.

The Scot nodded. "Yeah. Just a show."

"JUST A SHOW? It is not just a show! It's more than a show! It is a masterpiece of writing, science fiction, and characters! I have to say the Doctor may just be the greatest person who ever existed! He's my hero, and he wouldn't appreciate you just saying that his show is_ just_ a show!" England shrieked.

"You're acting like the Doctor's real," Scotland said

England gasped. "He _is_ real!" he said. "There's no way he couldn't be!"

"This is just like with your imaginary friends." Scotland sighed, shaking his head.

"They are _not_ imaginary, and the Doctor is real." England said, crossing his arms.

The elder scoffed. "Sure. Whatever you want to think." he said, standing up. "If you need me, I'll be in the den, watching-" He stopped when something blue was flashing in front of him and everything around it was falling over. "WHAT IN GOD'S-"

The blue police box completely materialized. Scotland glanced back at England, who was smiling. "Told you!"

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. "I hate to bother you two gentlemen, but I'm looking for a new companion," he said.

England darted over to the Doctor and grabbed his arm. "I'll go, Doctor! I'm your biggest fan!"

"I have fans?" the Doctor asked.

"That's right! And I'm your biggest!" England smirked at Scotland. "Ha! You can suck it, Scotland! I get to travel with the Doctor!"

The Doctor pushed him away. "Uh, no."

England stared. "Why not?" the Brit asked, bewildered.

"I don't like mean-spirited, pushy people." the Doctor said. He pointed to Scotland. "You there! Do you want to be my companion?"

Scotland grinned. "Yes sir!" He marched over to the Doctor.

The blond's mouth hung wide open. "WHAT? But he doesn't even like you!"

"What're you talking about, England? I like the Doctor." Scotland said innocently. "Stop trying to ruin this for me."

The Doctor looked at England. "Yes, it's not polite. Now, I promise I won't keep your friend out too long! I'll send him back in a minute after we save the world from the Cybermen." The Doctor walked into his TARDIS with Scotland.

His brother opened the door again, his head poking out. "The Doctor's said he wants me to ask you if you want to come, but only if you be nice." Scotland told him.

"Yes, yes, yes! I really want to go!" England said, clasping his hands together. "Please?"

Scotland tapped his chin. "Mmm... no."

"Why not?!"

"Because you said Nessie wasn't real!" Scotland replied angrily.

"But she isn't!" England hissed.

"Whatever! You can't come! See you when I'm done having a spectacular once-in-a-lifetime adventure with your hero!" He closed the TARDIS door and the blue box disappeared.

England stomped one foot on the ground. "God I hate him!" he shouted. He stood there for a moment before walking into the kitchen to finally make the tea he wanted.

About a minute later, the TARDIS reappeared. Scotland ran out. "That was the most amazing experience! Thank you, Doctor!" he said happily. England grumbled under his breath.

"No problem, Scotland. I have to admit it was fun saving the world with you. I think I'm going to make you permanent companion."

"AGH!" England slammed the teacup he had prepared for the tea on the counter, breaking it.

Scotland gasped as he walked into the kitchen. "You broke my favorite teacup!" he cried, upset.

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Well, now you don't have a chance at all to be a companion of mine." he said. He patted Scotland's shoulder. "Anyways, I'll visit you again when I need your help."

The Scot nodded. "Got it. Thank you."

The Doctor left in his TARDIS. Scotland grinned at England.

"I. Hate. You." England growled.

* * *

**A/N: And Scotland had many adventures with the Doctor. The end.**

**I'm so mean to Iggy in this one. I sorry, Iggy. I so sorry. ****But this was fun. I could absolutely imagine this happening. Hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


End file.
